


Two Worlds Collide

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Series: Two Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders are Siblings, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Deceit Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Boys Kissing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Disabled Logan Sanders, Dorks in Love, Dragon Deceit Sanders, Female Patton Sanders, Fluff, Food, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing It Better, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Terrible Parents, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medicine, Mermaid Logan Sanders, Minor Canonical Character(s), Misunderstandings, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Character Death, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, mention of drowning, unintentional deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Prince Roman stumbles upon a mermaid that has been stranded on a beach after a storm. Roman is determined to help them.(tags are for the entire work. Each chapter has specific warnings in the notes at the beginning)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Two Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701700
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. A Rocky Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Roman stumbles upon a mermaid that has been stranded on a beach after a storm. Roman is determined to help them.  
> WARNINGS  
> \- food mention  
> \- mild description of injury  
> \- knife mention/use (character is freed with a knife)  
> \- misunderstandings  
> \- death mention

“So we’re gonna need a few more repair crews at the docks, and the southern edge of the city will need more cleanup than usual, lots of cargo got thrown around and destroyed with the wind, otherwise everything else should be done as per usual.” Roman says running a hand through his hair.

“It will be done my lord.” The man says.

Roman nods, a small smile on his lips, “Wonderful, let the local crew know I will join them in the coming days when I have rested from my travels around the kingdom.”

“Of course my lord.” 

Roman nods, sighing when he leaves. Dealing with all the responsibilities of a kingdom is hard, but it’s his job and he is happy to serve his people. 

“I need a break” He mutters to himself. He decides to take one. He changes into his more casual attire and leaves the castle, insisting to his servants that he is fine and is just going for a walk around the city. He actually heads down to a hidden cove, a place he likes to go to relax and unwind after stressful days. It is calming, and it is his favorite place to go in the whole kingdom, other than his bed of course.

He climbs the rock that hides the entrance and sighs when he sees the state of the cove. The storm had affected the whole kingdom, even this place that was hidden behind a wall of rock.

He jumps down and begins cleaning when suddenly he sees something move on the other side of the beach. He jumps, walking over slowly, but curiously. 

He is startled to see a person lying in the sand, he rushes over only to realise this person has a tail. He stops dead in his tracks, “Oh wow, a mermaid. Oh god I hope it’s alive!”

As Roman approaches them he notices the beautiful rich blue color of their tail, and the shimmer it gives off in the light. He is enamored when he realises that their hair, which he had originally thought to be black, is a very dark shade of blue. He gets closer and looks them over for injuries. Their tail and most of their torso are wrapped in fishnets, they must’ve gotten trapped and washed up into the cove. There is a cut on the upper half of the mermaid’s tail and he winces at the sight of it. There is a sail-like fin on their back, a few of the spines appear to be broken, or at least Roman doesnt _think_ they are supposed to bend like that. He is just glad that they don't seem to be dead. He makes a plan to cut the netting off of them and leave them to get back into the water on their own.

“Hello?” He says. Not wanting to startle them too badly if they are asleep

He hears a small grunt-like noise come from the merman in front of him.

“Oh good, you’re alive.” Roman sighs "Please, don't be afraid, i'm only going to cut-”

“AH! Please don't kill me!” the merman shouts as they look up at him.

Roman quickly jumps back, raising his hands up, startled at the raspy sound of their voice, “I.. I'm not....” Roman stops himself as he sees them look from the small knife in his hand and back to him in teror. He drops the knife.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Please don't kill me.” They repeat meekly through gritted teeth.

Roman frowns, “I wasn't going to kill you, why would I do that?”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing!”

“What were you doing with that knife then, hmm?” they ask accusingly.

“I was only going to cut the rope to free you.”

“Free me? Why would you do that?”

“Why on earth wouldn't I?

“I'm a merperson, humans are known for doing awful things to us. We have no idea why. Perhaps you could tell me.” 

“Honestly, I don't know.” Roman says, “All I was going to do was cut that net off of you so you can swim back to where you came from and not die up here. I had assumed you washed up here during the storm last night. If i'm wrong i’ll gladly leave you be and you can forget this ever happened.”

“Even if you cut the rope i'm going to die here anyways.”

“What? Why?”

The merman sighs, “You see that big cut on my tail, and my broken back fin? I'm far too injured to swim any length of sea, much less all the way home. I would be slow and unable to defend myself. I would be dead by sundown.”

“Perhaps, if you would let me help you, you could get home.”

“I don't even know where I am.”

“Would it help if I told you the name of the kingdom?”

“We don't know the names of the human kingdoms, much less where they are in relation to ours.”

“That’s understandable.”

They are silent for a moment before the merman sighs, “Fine, whatever, do what you will.” they bury their head in the crook of their free arm, waiting to see what Roman does.

Roman is stunned. He looks them over and grabs the knife and moves closer. He gently grabs at the rope, being careful not to pull when the merman gasps under him.

“Who are you that you would free me?”

Roman smirks, “My name is Roman. I am the prince of this kingdom and I try to be as kind and accepting as I possibly can to every person, or creature, I encounter. I would want to be freed if I were you, so I am doing that. I am also a man of my word. I told you I was going to cut the net off of you, and I do my best to only give my word when I can keep it.”

“That is very noble of you.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

They fall into silence as Roman continues to work on the ropes. Eventually he gets down to the lower part of the tail and realizes the net is wrapped too tightly to cut without hurting them.

“Hey, umm, could you lift your tail a bit so I can get some slack on the net?”

The merman grimaces shifting a bit.

“Thank you, you’ll be out of this in just a sec.” Roman cuts the ropes and tosses the net over the merman and off their tail. “There you are, free as a bird... or a fish I guess.”

The merman rolls off the net and on to their stomach, “Thank you.”

Roman grimaces when he sees the full state of the fin on the merman’s lower back, “Woah, your fin.... I don't think it should look like that.”

He grimaces, twisting to get a better look at it, “You would be correct in your assumption. The spines of my fin are most certainly not supposed to be bent like that.”

Roman sighs, “Is there some way I could help?

“Unless you have some moss and seaweed for me to bandage this with or some food then no.”

“Well,” Roman says a thoughtful look on his face, “I don't have those things right now but I can always come back tonight. What kind of things do you eat?”

“What do you eat?”

“Lot’s of things...”

“Exactly, if you just brought some assortment of things that you eat that will keep well I should be able to at least eat something.”

“Okay, I can do that. I’ll be back tonight... uh, if you don't mind me asking, what should I call you, what's your name?”

“I'm Logan.”

“I’ll see you tonight, Logan.”


	2. Trust is a Two-Way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is still unwilling to trust Roman, but his desire to learn about humans is strong despite his fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings:  
> \- food mention  
> \- mentions of kidnapping/running away  
> \- brief reference to abusive parents  
> \- near-joking mention of cannibalism??? (Logan eating fish)  
> \- very mild description of injury

Logan is surprised when Roman shows up that night. 

“Hey Logan, i'm back!”

“You came.”

Roman shrugs, “ Like I said, I'm a man of my word.”

Logan considers this, perhaps he can trust this man, “Did you bring anything?”

Roman smiles, “I did, I brought some moss, a bunch of seaweed, and a good assortment of food.”

Logan suppresses a smile, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Roman replies as he pulls the things he brought out of his bag. 

Logan ‘s eyes grow wide when he sees how much moss and seaweed and food Roman managed to bring, “Wow, I am impressed. It is almost as though you genuinely care.”

Roman looks at him, offended, “What makes you think I don't?”

Logan’s face softens and he raises his eyebrows at Roman, “Nothing. I just hadn't considered that maybe you would. I didn't think it was a possibility.”

“Well now that you know that it is a possibility, would you believe that I care?”

Logan nods slowly, “Yes, I think so.”

Roman smiles, “I'm glad. Now please eat something, I don't want you starving on me.”

Logan reaches for the sack of food and opens it. Inside he sees some nuts, bread, dried fruits, fish and chicken.

“Is this fish?” he asks, pointing.

“Yes... wait oh my gosh that’s practically cannibalism i'm so sorry!”

Logan covers the food as Roman ruches forward to grab it from him, “No, don't take it back, we eat fish, that is why I was wondering in the first place!”

Roman pulls away, “Wait, you do?”

“Yes, what else would we eat?” Logan asks.

“I don't know, clams or something.” Roman says with a shrug.

Logan nods, “Clams and oysters are pretty good.”

They sit there a while on the beach, a comfortable silence between them as Logan eats what Roman has brought him. The silence is only occasionally broken by Logan asking what a certain food is before he eats it. 

“I have a question.” Logan says.

“Yes?”

“I assume humans have families and children. And I am a bit confused because I have only ever seen adult males on ships and I was wondering where the women and children stay.”

Roman chuckles, “Yes, we have families. In the kingdom there are males and females, and people who live outside of the gender binary, or move within it, or any variation of the above. We do get married and have children. The reason you wouldn't have seen any women or children typically is because women and children tend to work and play on land or in very shallow water. You have probably only seen boats sent out for fishing or expeditions. Fishing boats return overnight and the men, or women, stay with their families overnight and on days where they do not work. If you saw any fishing boats I would argue that you probably have seen some women or nonbinary folks and just not noticed because they all wear the same basic clothes while fishing. Expeditions are made by the army, which is mostly male, which happens more out of tradition than anything else, but we do have a fair share of women and nonbinary folks in our military.”

“Do you have a family?”

Roman sighs, “Depends on how you mean. If you are asking if I am married or have kids then the answer is no. However, I do have a father, the king. My mother and older brother are gone. We can only assume the worst since they have been gone so long. You see my mother was kidnapped by a dragon, my brother went off to save her and never returned. It’s been about ten years since that happened”

Logan stops, staring at Roman in shock, “Wait... dragons do not kidnap people!”

Roman stares at him, incredulous, “Yes they do! They come at night and grab women and children and even men sometimes! I've seen it happen!”

“You misunderstand me,” He sighs, ‘Dragons don't take people if it hasn't been arranged first. Which is mostly done when a person is being hurt and attacked by a bad person and needs to get away. They feel trapped and they come to the dragon for help. It isn't kidnapping if it’s consensual and intentional on the human’s part. That is much more akin to running away under the guise of a kidnapping.”

Roman frowns, “My father isn't that bad of a person!”

“Has he ever laid a hand on you in anger or frustration that was anything other than kind?”

“Well... I didn't say he’s a good person, I just said he isn't  _ that  _ bad.”

“If both your mother and your brother ran away then say whatever you like, I think that alone speaks for itself.”

Roman huffs, “Fine, whatever.”

"If you don't mind me asking-"

Roman throws his hands in the air, “You know what, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Why don't you just eat and then I can help bandage you up and we can never talk about that again.”

Logan shrugs, “Fine, sure, i’ll finish eating this bit of.... What did you say these are again?”

“That’s bread.”

“Yes, well, I will finish this bread and then I would very much appreciate your help in bandaging me up.”

“Okay sure, yeah. However I can help I'll do it.”

There is a pause as Logan finishes eating. He wraps up the remainder of the food and looks over the piles of seaweed and moss.

“So how do you want to do this?” Roman asks.

He frowns, “How about we bandage my arm first is it’s easier to get the tail done?”

Roman nods, “Sounds good.” he grabs so me moss and a few strips of seaweed and situates himself next to Logan. “Why don't you hold the moss in place and i’ll wrap?”

Logan grabs some moss from Roman and holds it in place, “That does seem to be the most efficient way to do this.”

Logan closes his eyes, wincing slightly as roman wraps his arm. 

“How do I secure it?”

Logan opens his eyes and takes the end of seaweed, “let me show you.” he tucks the end of the seaweed under a piece that’s been wrapped and ties a knot on the end to keep it in place.

Roman nods, “Oh, okay. Cool.”

“Would you help me bandage my tail?”

Roman smiles, “Of course.”


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman helps reset Logan’s spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> individual chapter warnings:  
> -food mention  
> -crying  
> -moderate description of injury  
> -screaming

Roman comes back to visit Logan every day, bringing him food and such. It has been about a week and a half and Logan has seen no healing in his fin while everything else is healing nicely. Roman is worried that the fins won't heal if they aren't reset. 

He figures he is going to have to bring it up with Logan.

Roman looks at Logan and speaks gently, “I... I think I could fix your spines. It should be no different than resetting a finger.”

Logan looks up at him, “Have you reset a finger before?”

“Yes!”

“Other than your own?”

Roman gasps in mock offense, “I'm a prince! I've been in battle! I've helped people resest much more than just a finger.”

Logan frowns at him, “How much will it hurt?”

Roman shrugs, “Well, I can't say for sure because I don't know what having fins feels like, but I can definitely say that it isn't pleasant.”

Logan sighs, “I don't know how to describe what having fins feels like, but either way, I've tried everything else and nothing seems to be working so... I guess I'll let you fix them.”

Roman nods, “Okay, if I'm going to do this you need to be on your stomach, and I recommend having the blanket nearby.”

“Why the blanket?” Logan asks while grabbing for it.

“I have no idea how badly this will hurt and I figured you might want to have something to bite just in case.” he says with a sigh.

Logan rolls onto his stomach and groans, “What have I gotten myself into?”

“I don't have to do this if you don't want me to. I am not going to force you to do this.”

Logan shakes his head, “I know, and thank you. I know that this is something important that needs to happen, it is just frustrating that it is going to hurt so much.”

Roman nods grimly, “I understand. Is there anything I could do to make this a bit easier?”

Logan is quiet for a moment, thinking it through, “Would you tell me what you’re doing or going to do so I can know what is going on? It’s a little freaky to have you just doing things behind my back without warning.”

Roman nods, “No I get it, I can totally do that, easy. Is there anything else?”

Logan considers it again before shaking his head, “No. Not that I can think of.”

“Okay well, tell me to stop if you need to, Okay? We don't have to do this all at once.” Roman assures him.

Logan nods, “Okay,” he mumbles, burying his face in the blanket.

Roman sighs, looking over Logan’s fin carefully. He had lied, he knows Logan's fin is sensitive and he knows how much resetting a bone hurts, much less five in a small area. He grimaces looking at the angle they're hanging at. He knows it’s bad for them to stay broken. “I’m just looking them over right now. I'm trying to understand how the other spines work so I can reset them correctly the first time and not have to fix them again later okay?”

“Mmph.” Logan mumbles.

Roman reaches out, “I'm going to touch your fin now.” he says. He waits for Logan’s muffled acknowledgement before gently running his hand along one of the healthy spines, feeling it's structure and admiring its strength.

He brings his other hand up and holds the fin in place as he examines them closer.

“Hnnnnn.” Logan groans.

Logan immediately lifts his hands from where they are on Logan's fin, “Is something wrong Logan? Am I hurting you?”

Logan flushes a bit, “No, sorry, it just the anticipation.”

Roman frowns, “I haven't told you i'm going to reset anything yet?”

“No, but I know it’s going to happen and I know it is going to hurt.” Logan explains.

Roman nods, he realises that knowing exactly what he's going to do might help both of them,“Do you want me to just try to do them all in one go or would you like to have breaks in between?” he asks.

Logan worries his lip between his sharp teeth, “All in one go. If I have breaks I will not want to do the next ones because I'll know how badly it hurts.”

Roman nods, “Okay, So do you want me to count you down to each one, and just do them as fast as I can to get it over with?”

Logan nods, “That would be helpful.”

“I can do that.”

Logan takes a deep breath, “Okay.”

“I want to look at them a little bit more before I reset them, is that okay with you?”

Logan groans, “Sure, but please don't take too long.”

“Okay, I'm going to touch your fin again.”

“‘Kay”

Roman gently uses one hand to hold the fin still and the other to carefully inspect the spines. He keeps himself fully aware of Logan’s intermittent gasps as he brushes a part that’s a bit more sensitive.

“Okay. I'm ready to set them now. Are you ready?”

Logan doesn't respond.

Roman looks over to see that Logan’s face is scrunched up tight.

“You don't have to be ready right now.”

Logan takes a breath, “I just don't have anything to ground myself with.”

Roman sighed, “I would offer my hand to squeeze, but I'm going to need it.”

Logan gives a wry chuckle at that, “Well I appreciate the offer.”

There is a moment of silence, “I’ll just do my best with the blanket. Sorry for making you wait.”

“Don't apologize, I don't want to do this to you without your permission.”

Logan hums in acknowledgement.

“Are you ready now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Roman positions his hands in the correct places. 

Logan buries his head in the blanket.

“One, two, three.” Roman counts. He lifts the spine into place and he hears Logan choke and sob under him.

“Good job, next one, One, two, three.”

He resets the next spine. Logan is muttering what he can only assume to be curses in a language he has never heard before.

“Hey, you're doing so good okay. I'm going to do the next one. One, two, three.” He grimaces as Logan muffles his scream in the blanket.

“Almost done, you’re more than halfway there. One, two, three.” he sets the next one, biting his lip in sympathy as he hears Logan’s pained screams.

“One left, just one more. One, two, three.” Roman sets the final spine and lets go of Logan.

Roman gently lays a hand on the upper portion of Logan's back, rubbing circles into the tense muscles, “You did so good, so good. I'm done, it’s over okay. It’s over.”

Logan cries for a long while, but his breathing evens out as time passes, his tears fading slowly.

“Hey Lo, you did so so good for me. I'm very proud of you."

Logan mumbles a response Roman can't quite make out. Roman hums and continues to rub slow gentle circles into Logan’s back.

“Tha’ feels good.” Logan mutters as Roman rubs at a knot he found.

“Hmm, would you like a massage?”

“What’s a massage?”

Roman chuckles, “It’s where someone rubs at another person’s sore and tense muscles to help release the tension and soothe them.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Do you want one?”

Logan nods. 

Roman smiles fondly situating himself to better reach Logan’s shoulders. He takes his thumbs and rubs them into the tense muscles in the junction between Logan’s neck and shoulders.

Logan groans.

“Is it too much? I can be gentler.”

“No it’s good.”

“Okay.”

Roman returns to rubbing out the knots that scatter Logan’s back happy to make him feel better and enjoying the way he seems to melt under his touch. 


	4. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan shows Roman something about mermaids that shocks him. Roman starts to open up and they both learn new things because of it. (they're both very in love and it Shows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings:  
> \- implied parental abuse   
> \- food mention  
> \- mild injury descriptions (bruising)  
> \- physical affection  
> \- death mention  
> \- crying  
> \- self-deprecating thoughts  
> \- kidnapping mention  
> \- UNHOLY amounts of fluff and softness despite it all

Roman continues to visit Logan every day. He checks up on his healing progress but he also finds he really enjoys spending time with the merman.

He loves hearing Logan talk about the stars, stories about the sea and the ships he has seen. Stories of creatures Roman never thought existed, where he can't quite tell if Logan is making things up or not. 

He likes introducing Logan to new human foods. So far Logan has really loved bread with strawberry jelly and has enjoyed learning about the different ways of making food, the different plants that humans use to season their food with, and everything else food related honestly. But he especially likes learning about the stars. 

One day when Roman shows up, Logan notices that his jaw is an ugly purple color and twice it’s normal size.

Logan frowns, “Roman, what happened to your jaw? It’s all swollen and bruised.”

Roman raises a hand to touch the side of his face, wincing as he pulls away, “Nothing. I just had battle training today.”

Logan frowns, not quite believing him, “If you had battle training why do you not have more bruises on your arms and legs?”

Roman’s demeanor grows cold and Logan almost regrets commenting on the bruise.

Roman stares off at the far edge of the cove, “I'm fine Logan.”

Logan doesn’t take his gaze off Roman’s face, “He hit you, didn't he?

“Drop. It.” Roman snaps, closing his eyes and pulling his knees to his chest.

Logan scoffs, “No! He hurt you! That is unacceptable!”

Roman throws his hands in the air, exasperated,“It’s not something I can deal with right now Logan! He is dying!” He wraps his arms tighter around his knees, and takes a deep breath. Calmly he adds, “Please, just drop it.”

Logan doesn’t know what to say, “Dying?” 

Roman takes a shaky breath, “Yeah. He blames me. Hence the bruise.”

Logan is silent for a few moments, “What happened to him?”

“Please Logan, I don't want to talk about it.”

Logan sighs, “Fine, then at least let me make it better.”

“What do you mean ‘make it better’? How can you fix a bruised jaw?”

“Come here and let me see that jaw and I will tell you.”

Roman sighs, but complies, sitting next to Logan, who takes his head in his hands. Roman's heart speeds up as Logan inspects his jaw. Roman tries hard not to think about how pretty Logan’s hair looks up close or how sparkly his eyes are, or how he sticks out his tongue in thought-

“Ow! What are you doing?”

Logan takes his thumb, licks it, and proceeds to rub it across Romans jaw, like a mother trying to clean something off a child’s cheek. 

“Helping.” Logan says simply, letting go of Roman’s head, as if that explained everything. 

Roman frowns and then realises that the throbbing pain in his jaw is steadily decreasing and the swelling is going down. He brings his hand to his jaw as the swelling and bruises disappear, “Wow! That’s so cool! How did you do that?”

Logan shrugs, “It’s what my mother does for me, so I figured it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Roman nods, still rubbing his jaw. Slowly he gets a look on his face that Logan could only describe as mischievous, “Does it work the other way around?”

“What do you mean?”

Roman runs a hand through his hair, “Would my spit heal your bruises?”

Logan thinks about it for a moment, “You know... i'm not sure. That's a good question.”

“Should we test it out?”

Logan shrugs, “It couldn't hurt.”

“Okay well, are you actually bruised anywhere?”

“Have you seen my arm recently? Do you pay attention?”

Roman rolls his eyes, “Do you want to try it or not?”

“Of course,” Logan insists, “I need answers, for science.”

Roman smiles, “You’re the clowniest fish i've ever met. Now let me see your arm, Mr. Nemo.”

Logan rolls his eyes, doing his best not to smile at the pun or the nickname. And turns so Roman has access to his arm.

Roman blanks for a moment, “So do I just...?”

“Just do exactly what I did.” Logan says, shaking his head fondly.

Roman chuckles. He gently takes a hold of Logan’s arm. He licks his thumb and rubs it on the bruising. He waits for a moment and his eyes grow wide. He gasps, the bruising is disappearing!

“Oh wow!” Logan exclaims, “I can’t believe it worked! That is wonderful! However, we probably should try it again to make sure, the scientific method does require repetition for an experiment to be valid, you know.”

Roman shrugs, “Oh, uh, yeah if it’s for science, how could I refuse.”

Logan smiles, “My wrist is bruised, would you want to try again using that or would you prefer to try my spines?”

Roman gives him a cheeky smile, “How about both? If you need to repeat something for it to be valid wouldn’t more repetitions make the results even more valid?”

“I... umm, yes, that would be correct.” Logan says, hating how he can feel his cheeks blushing. 

Roman’s smile never falters and he takes Logan’s wrist, gently enough for him to pull away. He takes a moment to lick his lips but then he does something unexpected. Keeping his eyes locked with Logan’s, he lifts Logan’s wrist and gently kisses it.

Logan flushes even more, the color spreading to his ears and neck. All he can manage to say is a small, “Oh.”

Roman releases his wrist and blushes a bit, “I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries there.”

“Oh, no. You... it... that was fine.” Logan mutters, gently running his thumb over his wrist where Roman had just kissed it.

“Do you still want me to do the spines?” Roman asks after a moment.

Logan’s gaze snaps up from his wrist, “Oh... umm, if... only if you want to.”

“I want to help you. Would you be okay if I helped you with this?”

Logan blinks rapidly, “Oh... well... I..” Logan collects himself a moment before answering, “Yes.”

Roman smiles, pleased to see Logan isn't upset with him. “Okay then. Why don't you lay down so I can get to them a bit easier?”

Logan complies. Roman gently lays a hand right above the first spine, in the middle of Logan’s back, “How would you like me to do this?”

“Just... however you think will work best I suppose.” Logan says.

Roman nods, “Okay, well then, let’s see how this goes.”

He lifts his hand from its place on Logan’s back and gently places it next to the first injured spine. He takes a deep breath, licks his lips and leans in, softly kissing the injured spine. 

He leans back. Slowly he sees the bruising and swelling fade and Logan sighs in relief.

“Wow... that... it feels so much better.”

Roman smiles, “I'm glad.”

He takes his time kissing each spine, examining each after they’ve healed, ensuring that no bruising remains. 

When he is finished Logan sits up stretching and twisting his back.

“Thank you, Roman! I... it feels so much better now.”

Roman smiles warmly, “I'm glad it helped.”

“Not to be invasive but do you have any other bruises that need tending to? I would be more than happy to return the favor.” Logan asks.

Roman looks at him for a long moment and strongly considers his options before speaking.

“I... um, actually I do.”

“Would you let me heal them?”

Roman goes still his mind racing, “Yes just... just please don't ask.”

Roman watches as Logan opens his mouth, pauses, and closes it again, “Okay.”

Slowly he sighs and lifts his shirt over his head, letting Logan see the bruising on his side. Roman hears Logan’s breath hitch as he turns revealing the bruising on his back.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Logan says, not quite knowing where to start.

“You won't.” 

Logan slowly reaches out and places his hand on Roman’s shoulder to steady himself. Roman jumps as he does so.

“Sorry, I.. sorry.” Roman mutters.

Logan hums, “Nothing to be sorry about. I'm going to start at the shoulder near my hand and work from there, okay?”

Roman nods.

Roman hears Logan scoot a little closer and a moment later feels him gently kiss his bruised shoulder.

“That didn't hurt, did it?” Logan asks.

“No.” Roman lies.

“Okay, good. Let me know if it does, alright?”

Roman just hums. Gasping slightly as Logan kisses the next part of his back and the next. Despite the pain, Roman can only think about how soft Logan’s lips are. He is pulled from those thoughts with a yelp as Logan kisses a particularly painful bruise.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?”

Roman blinks furiously hoping it will keep the tears in his eyes from falling, inwardly cursing himself when all it does is make them fall.

“I... I'm fine.”

Logan’s hand leaves his shoulder as he moves around to face Roman. His confusion softens to a look of concern. Roman closes his eyes and waits to hear what Logan will say. Will he say he is weak? He is useless? He shouldn’t be this sensitive? He needs to get over it? He needs to deal with it like a man, not by tears but by throwing himself into his training? But none of that comes. Instead he feels Logan gently wipe away his tears and place a hand on his cheek.

Logan sighs, “Did you know that in my kingdom crying is celebrated? It is considered very brave to cry, to be willing to show that vulnerability. From what we understand crying takes the emotion we are feeling on the inside, the big, overwhelming, and scary ones, and brings them outside so we don't have to deal with them alone. That is why crying is brave. It is how people ask for help, and that is very brave. What I am trying to say is, thank you for being brave. I want to help and support you. What can I do?”

Roman stares at him for a moment. He covers the hand on his cheek with his own, leaning into the touch, before everything he feels gets too big. He breaks down crying and sobbing. Everything hurts, but Logan actually cares and actually wants to help and thinks he is  _ brave _ . He hasn’t felt brave in a long time. 

Logan slowly pulls Roman into a hug, being careful to avoid the bruised parts of his back. 

They stay that way for a while as Roman cries. He feels himself let out so much pain he didn't even know he had been carrying with him. Everything in him just suddenly seems to collapse. All he knows is that Logan has him, that he is safe with him. He smells like the ocean and his skin is so soft and he never wants to let go. 

When finally Roman feels his breathing even out he takes a deep breath and pulls away from the hug.

“Are you feeling a bit better now?”

Roman nods, “Thank you.”

After Roman gathers himself for a few moments Logan speaks again, “Would you like me to heal the rest of those bruises or would you rather do something else?”

He sighs, “I think i'd rather do something else for now.”

Logan nods, “Like what?”

“I... I don't know.”

Logan smiles, “I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Tell me a story.”

Roman frowns, “I don't know what story to tell.”

Logan shakes his head, “No problem, I think I know one. Please, tell me the story of the dragon that took your mother and brother. I am curious to know how humans see it.”

Roman frowns, “Are you sure you want to hear that one? It’s not very interesting. Why don't I tell you about the time I saved this prince with hair so long I thought he was a princess at first?”

Logan shakes his head, “I want to hear about your family. I am certain that other story is just as thrilling, and I would be happy to hear it, after you tell me about the dragon that took your mom and brother.”

Roman sighs, “I... fine, just for you." Roman clears his throat, "So imagine this, it is a cold still night, all is well, or so it seems. There is a stirring in a far off forrest. Something comes shooting out of the mountainside scraping it’s claws on treetops. This shimmering shadow with a dark underbelly glides swiftly towards the castle.” Roman swings his arm to demonstrate the speed and Logan smiles wide.

“A woman exists the castle unaware of the danger headed towards her, a queen, her name is Pat. She is headed to the garden, wanting to pick some fruit for she desperately wants it and refuses to wait for a servant to fetch it for her. Pat heads to her favorite plum tree and as she reaches to pluck a fruit from it's branches the monster arrives. It roars a loud and thunderous growl, as it flies low over the castle garden. The queen shrieks. She runs for the castle. Hoping for shelter. Then claws engulf her. Her screams can he heard all around as she is carried off by the dragon. 

The king panics, knowing that if the dragon is given the chance it will eat his queen. He sends his eldest child, his son Virgil to ride out and save her. Virgil takes his best horse and rides as fast as he can towards the mountain where the beast hides. He never returns and neither of them are ever seen again.” Roman finishes with wide eyes.

Logan claps, “That is a wonderful story! I'm just a little confused, what did the dragon look like?”

Roman smiles, “I'm glad you liked it. It was a gold dragon with a black underbelly. I wasn't super clear, sorry.”

Logan takes a moment to respond having been lost in thought, “No, no, you're fine... it's just, I just think I  _ know _ that dragon.”

Roman blinks, “Wait _really_?”

“Yeah, that.... That sounds like my friend Dee. He lives in a cave that has one opening to the ocean and one to the forest. Often he will tell me about his journeys and the different places he has gone. They all sound so enchanting.”

Roman just stares at Logan, “Huh.”

Logan chuckles, “Yeah. Maybe one day I’ll take you to meet him.”

“I’d like that”

In the following days, Roman often finds himself asking Logan about his friend Dee, the dragon. Logan tells him all about Dee, how he often speaks in riddles, breathes black fire, and has deep golden scales that sparkle in the sunlight. He tells Roman about the stories of Dee’s adventures and Roman is entranced. He asks Logan if when he gets better and goes to visit Dee, if he would know where his mom and brother are now.

“I don't know Roman, I haven't asked him something like that before.” Logan admits

“Maybe, when you get better, would you?”

Logan smiles, “When I get better I will go ask, for you.”


	5. To Save a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s situation gets worse and Logan does all he can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings:  
> -mild injury mention  
> \- screaming  
> \- blood mention  
> \- parental abuse  
> \- knife mention  
> \- crying   
> \- vague drowning mention  
> \- death mention  
> \- unintentional deadnaming  
> \- self-deprecation  
> \- mention of parental abandonment  
> \- mention of parental abuse  
> \- "on-screen" parental abuse  
> \- medicine

It has been about a week since Roman let Logan finish healing his back. Logan has enjoyed getting to know Roman better and learn about him and the human world. He loves how Roman’s face lights up when he tells a story or talks about something he’s passionate about. He hopes that he gets to see that again today.

He is definitely shocked when Roman does actually arrive. Logan gasps when he sees him stumble into the cove limping and bruised, “Oh my goodness, Roman, are you okay?”

Roman ignores him as he kneels down close in front of Logan. He is breathing heavily but manages to ask, “You know Dee, can you ask him if my mom and brother are alive?”

Logan frowns, “Yes. I’ve told you that before but I don't understand how that is relevant to-”

Roman ignores him,“Would... would you ask him if he knows how they are, if they're still alive, like right now?”

“You want me to go ask him now? Why?” Logan asks. He knows that he could swim there since he’s almost completely healed, but the prince seems to be in pretty bad shape.

Roman’s jaw trembles, “I need to know if they’re alive.”

Logan frowns at him, not quite believing him “Okay, I'll go ask. It should only take maybe an hour to get there talk to him and get back. Will you be okay to wait here?”

Roman’s breathing slows as he scoots back and relaxes against the wall of the cove, “Yes. I’ll be fine.”

When Logan returns less than an hour later, he is startled to hear screaming coming from inside the cave. His first thought goes to Roman and he can only hope the prince hasn't hurt himself. He sneaks in. He only barely manages to hold back a gasp as he sees a man he can only imagine to be Roman's father bent over Roman, holding a knife. Logan begins to panic. Roman is screaming. He is bleeding. Roman falls to the floor. The man raises the knife. Roman doesn’t raise an arm to defend himself. Logan becomes frantic. The man swings. Logan lurches himself out of the water and screams. A terrifying scream meant only to be heard in the depths of the ocean.

The man drops the knife in shock. He screams in terror upon seeing Logan, “A siren! Run for your life!” He leaves quickly and Logan breathes a sigh of relief.

Logan rushes to Roman's side, “Roman, Ro, He’s gone. You’re safe. Are you okay?”

Roman groans and stares wide eyed at Logan. He latches on to one of Logan’s arms, and starts to cry, “Please, please Lo, take me to the dragon! I can't stay here! I can't go back! He’s gonna kill me!”

Logan runs his free hand through Roman’s hair doing his best to soothe him. He then places a hand on Roman’s gently pulling him off of him and nods, “Okay, but at least let me help heal you a little bit first.”

Roman takes a deep breath, looking around as if expecting his father to show up out of the shadows. After a moment he seems satisfied. He nods laying in submission, still crying as Logan kisses the cuts and bruises on his hands and arms.

Logan carefully looks him over, making sure he isn't bleeding anywhere. When he is satisfied that Roman seems to be okay he finds that he releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

“I can take you to Dee, but you’re going to have to swim. Can you do that now or should I heal some more things so you can get there?”

Roman sits up and clings to Logan. Between hiccuping breaths he insists, “It doesn’t matter just get me out of here! Take me to Dee,  _ please _ . I don't care if my family is there or not just please get me away from him.” 

Logan holds Roman firmly and runs a calming hand over his back, “Shh. I will take you. Don't worry. But for right now I need you to calm your breathing so you don't hurt yourself swimming. Please, just try to relax as much as you can. We can stay here awhile, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Roman whimpers holding only tighter to the merman. And it takes some time, but Roman melts into Logan’s soothing touches and his breathing calms.

Roman slowly releases Logan from his grasp, “Okay, i'm... I feel ready now.”

“Are you sure there is nothing left you want me to heal?”

Roman considers it for no more than a moment, “No, i’ll be okay.”

Logan nods, “Well then, follow me okay, it isn't that far.”

Roman kicks off his shoes, knowing they will weigh him down, and follows Logan into the sea trusting him to guide him to safety.

They swim for a while, and make good time Logan being sure to set a pace the prince can keep up with. However, soon Roman feels his adrenaline wearing off and he swears under his breath as he feels his strength quickly leaving him. “Logan! Logan wait!”

Logan turns around, holding Roman up as he treads water for them, “What is it?”

Roman sighs and looks away, “I’m sorry but I can't go any farther, I.. I can't do it.”

Logan points not twenty feet away, “See that cave over there? That's where we’re going. Are you sure you can't make it?”

Roman nods, “I can't go any further, I... I can't. Everything hurts so much, I can barely move. If you weren’t holding me up I would be under the water right now.”

Logan frowns, “Wrap this arm around my shoulders, We will make it together, okay?”

Roman throws his arm over Logan’s shoulders with a grunt and holds tightly. Slowly they make their way to the cave. When they get close enough, Roman crawls up the beach a little before collapsing. 

Logan joins him on the beach and calls for the dragon, “Dee, Dee! It’s Logan again! I’ve brought the Prince! He is hurt, please help!”

Roman shrinks into himself when he feels the thudding of the dragon coming to the mouth of the cave shake the ground.

“What is your name, prince?” the dragon asks.

Roman gulps, “I... I'm Roman, though my mother and brother would’ve known me as Regina. Please, help me. My father, he... I can't go back. ”

“You are safe here,” Dee says.

Roman sighs, thankful.

Dee nods, “Your family is here to see you.”

Roman barely has the strength to sit up on his arms to see his mother and brother rushing towards him.

“Regina!” his mother cries as she runs to wrap her arms around him.

Roman grimaces in pain as she hugs him tight, “It’s Roman now.”

His mom smiles letting go, “Oh, how wonderful! I'm glad you have finally joined us, Roman.”

Roman turns to his brother, “Virgil! It’s great to see you again!”

Virgil gently hugs him, “It took you long enough to get here. We’re excited to have you come live with us.” 

Roman chuckles, “I'm so happy you’re alive. You know... I thought you two were dead until very recently.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s just what dad always told me.”

Pat runs a hand through Roman’s hair with a frown, “Well now you’ll never have to deal with that horrible man again.”

Roman sighs, relief washing over him as the reality of everything that has happened sets in. Then he turns to Logan, “Will I ever see you again?”

Logan frowns, “Truthfully, I don't know. I hope so, but I don't know where I'm going to end up. I... I learned recently that at home the whole kingdom thinks I'm dead, not that I would want to go back anyway.”

Roman frowns, “Wait, how would the _whole_ kingdom notice that you're dead?”

“It... uh...” Logan mutters gaping at Roman.

Roman doesnt think that’s a good answer, “Were you really popular or something or are you exaggerating? Because if you, Logan the literal is exaggerating, then something is either really wrong or you’re lying.”

Logan looks down and grimaces, “I... I would say nothing is wrong but that isn’t true. But I wasn't exaggerating either.” Logan takes a deep breath and steels himself, “I was the prince back home. That’s why they all think I'm dead.”

Roman’s jaw drops. 

Logan sighs, “I can't go back now, I don’t even want to. It’s why I never told you how I actually ended up in that cove, but you deserve to know the truth.” Logan stops and collects himself, grief and shame evident on his face, “I got washed up on the beach during the storm while stargazing, but I wasn't just stargazing for fun. My... my parents were the ones that hurt me. They...  _ they  _ broke my fin and cut my tail. I swam to the surface because I wanted to see the stars before I... before I died. When I got to the surface I realised the stars were hidden and panicked. Then I hit my head on a barrel and woke up on the beach.”

Roman looks at him with pity, “Oh my god Lo. I... i'm sorry.”

“Don't be, I just don't know where i'm going to go now.”

Without thinking Roman says, “Come with us!”

Logan sighs, “I can't. I can't get out of the water.”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

Roman frowns at him, “That's not a real reason Logan and you know it!” He says pointing at Logan aggressively.

Logan throws up his hands, “Fine, you wanna see why, I'll show you why!” Logan yells. In a sad, desperate rage he pulls himself out of the water. 

Roman stares at Logan as he writhes on the sand. He groans and gasps in pain as his tail shrinks and separates and his fins and scales shrink and disappear until... until he is human. Roman gasps looking him over. His legs are all bent and shrunk. He realises that Logan couldn't use his legs if he wanted to. Logan won’t meet Roman’s eyes. Roman hardly thinks he would be able to see him through the tears. 

Logan shakes his head, “I can't follow you! I doubt you want me to now anyway, but I get it. I have never been wanted by anyone! Not my human parents who threw me into the ocean for being born, not my mer-parents who hated me for not being fully one of them, no one. It's no surprise though, who wants to hang out with someone who is so ugly and different from them? Who wants a friend who doesnt fit in anywhere? No one that’s who.”

Roman pulls himself from his mom's arms and drags himself over to Logan, “That's not true!” he insists.

Logan looks at him sadly, tears still falling, “Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I can't navigate the human world. I might just go join a different merkingdom. I... it can't be that hard to get a job, I hope.”

Roman cuts him off, he wraps his hand around the back of Logan's head, pulling him close.

Logan gasps, but doesn't pull away.

Slowly, Roman leans in pressing a kiss to Logan's lips.

Logan rests his forehead against Roman’s when he pulls away and sighs, “Roman, I can't... I... I can't walk.”

Roman sits up pulling away from Logan and shakes his head, “You don't have to walk. I want you by my side. And if that’s what you want too then we will figure this out. I will carry you myself if I have to!” Roman declares. In his passion he pushes himself to his feet to prove his point to Logan, and then immediately sways and falls. 

Virgil catches him with ready hands, looking him over, “He’s okay. Looks like he just fainted.”

As Virgil adjusts his grip on Roman so he can carry him best, Roman’s mom approaches Logan, “Hello Logan, i'm Pat. I'm Roman's mother.”

Logan smiles, “Nice to meet you. I'm thankful to have had the chance to get to know your son.”

Pat smiles, “Me too. You two certainly do care for each other. I hope you get to spend a long time together, if that’s what you want of course!” she says.

“What?” Logan stares at her in confusion. 

Pat laughs, “Well if he can't carry you, one of us can!”

Logan smiles, “You would do that?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you so much.”

Roman groans as he wakes up. His mind is foggy.  _ Where is he? What happened... is that Virgil? Oh. _ Suddenly Roman remembers what happened the night before.

“Hey Ro, i'm glad to see you’re awake!” Virgil says with a smile.

Roman groans “Yeah, but at what cost?”

“Are you okay?”

“Everything hurts. My head, my fingers, and all of my toes, even muscles I didn't know I had. Everything. Hurts. I think i'm dying.” Roman groans.

Virgil frowns, “I’ll get you some more painkillers.” He chuckles, “You know, it’s kinda cute, Logan has been insisting that he has to ‘kiss the bruises better’ but this should work a bit better than that.”.

Roman blinks at him, “It... it actually works, you know.” 

“What?”

Roman sighs, “Healing through kisses, it works. I know it sounds like something out of one of my crazy stories but it does. I know it does. He has healed me before.”

Virgil nods, “Oh, well okay then. I still want you to take the pain killer.”

Roman grunts and lifts his head as Virgil feeds him his dose of the bad tasting liquid.

Roman must've pulled quite the face because Virgil chuckles, “I bet you probably like Logan’s kisses more than that.”

Roman sighs, realising his brother wont believe him until he sees it and changes the subject, “Is Logan okay?”

VIrgil nods, “Yeah, he’s fine. He’s actually probably going to come in from finishing lunch any minute.”

Roman smiles. Then he suddenly remembers something about the night before and asks, “Did... oh gosh, did I actually kiss him, basically say I was going to save him and immediately faint?”

Virgil chuckles again, “Yes you did. it was quite funny actually”

Roman groans, he would throw his arm over his face if he knew it wouldn’t hurt too bad, “God he probably hates me.”

Virgil shakes his head with a scoff, “No, he’s been asking to see you. You must've made quite the impression on him, the little lovebird. We have only been able to get him to leave your side to eat and sleep, it’s so cute it’s almost disgusting. He will probably be upset he wasn't here when you woke up. I’ll go get him and let you two talk.”

“Don't call him disgusting.” Roman pouts as Virgil stands to leave.

“Fine. I won't.” He gets halfway out the door before turning around to say, “Make sure to lock the door when you let your boyfriend kiss you all better.”

Roman shakes his head as Virgil disappears through the doorway with a chuckle. Shortly after Logan comes in, he’s using a wheelchair

Logan smiles wide upon seeing Roman awake, “You’re awake! Oh thank goodness. Are you okay?” he asks approaching Roman.

Roman hums, “I'm really sore, and hungry, but otherwise I'm okay.”

Logan visibly relaxes, “Good good, i'm glad.”

“Yes, me too.”

There are a few moments of uncomfortable silence, “So, uh, I like the chair.” Roman comments.

Logan nods, running his hands over the arm rests, “Yes, it’s a rather ingenious invention, isn't it?”

“Yeah!” Roman nods. “Umm, I don't mean to be rude but uh.... you’re human?

Logan chuckles, “Yes, but also no. It... it’s complicated.

“I’m in so much pain I can't move, I got the time.”

“I thought you said you’re okay!?”

“Don't change the subject Lo, that’s my move.”

Logan sighs, “Fine, I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to tell you.”

Roman smiles.

“But no interrupting, okay?” 

Roman nods.

“Good, so I was born to a human family, I was just as crippled then as I am now. I don't know what made them get rid of me, if I was too broken, if they didn't think they could give me a good enough life, if they were disgusted with me, I really don't know. But, for whatever reason, they decided they didn't want me, so they threw me into the ocean. My parents, the mermaid ones that is, they found me floating in the ocean and took pity on me. They wrapped me in a bubble of air and brought me to a sea witch. She made me a mermaid, but it only lasts as long as I am in the ocean, as soon as I leave the water completely I change back to,” He gestured to himself, “this.”

“Well, I am glad you could follow me here.”

Logan smiles.

They are silent again for a moment.

“So umm, about the other day...” Logan says.

Roman blinks, “Hmm?”

Logan flushes, or at least Roman  _ thinks  _ he does, “You kissed me.”

Roman tries not to panic, “Oh, uh, Yup... that happened. Sorry.”

Logan smirks and shakes his head, “No, don't apologize. I was just wondering, did you just kiss me because you were over-exhausted and potentially not thinking correctly or would you actually be unopposed if I were to kiss you?”

“Are... are you saying... you  _ want  _ to kiss me?” Roman asks carefully.

Logan crosses his arms and looks away, “I am not saying until you give me an answer.” Oh, he is _definitely_ blushing now.

Roman smiles, “I wouldn't mind at all if you kissed me. I kissed you because while my tired brain was spinning I realised that... I like you Logan, romantically. I think I have for a while. You have changed my life for the better, i'm so much happier with you in my life. I’ve learned so much from you, and no one else i've ever met like my stories nearly as much as you do. 

I think I fell in love with you early on. I love the way your face lights up when you talk about the stars because I swear your smile is brighter than all of them. I fell in love with the way you try to act all serious when we banter, especially when I catch you smiling in the middle of a sentence. You have kept me honest when I was determined not to be, not to mention you literally saved my life last night. Lo, I would call you my starlight but if i'm being honest, you are my world.”

Logan smiles wide. He stammers for a moment before finding his words, more and more color rising to his cheeks with every passing moment, “Roman, to say you have changed my life is an understatement. Your willingness and eagerness to help me when you had every right and every reason to walk away overwhelmed me at first. I honestly didn't think I deserved it, but little by little you have shown me how I did, and I thank you for that.

Your caring nature and desire to help everyone is so enchanting. Learning from you and hearing you tell me stories just because you liked seeing me smile, in a time where everyone had rejected me so far meant- means so much to me. I was hesitant to believe it at first, but I know now, I have feelings for you too. You kept me alive these past few weeks, you say I am your world, and if I am being honest, you are mine as well.”

Now Roman is the one blushing, “Oh.”

Logan chuckles and scoots a bit closer to the bed situating himself to face Roman better. “May I be so bold as to kiss you?”

Roman’s face flushes bright red even reaching his ears and he smiles, “I... uh, yes, please.”

Logan smiles and leans down and Roman lifts his head to meet him. It wasn't the most comfortable position for a kiss for either of them, it was awkward and they bumped noses a few times, but they didn't care. They had come to realise they were one another’s world. And in that moment, as their lips met, their worlds collided and they became something more beautiful than either of them had dreamed.


End file.
